Timeline (Xenogears)
The following is a timeline for Xenogears. Sources for the timeline include the game itself, and Perfect Works.https://www.flickr.com/photos/29956195@N08/2870708020/in/album-72157616593453778/ Please do not put Xenosaga information in this timeline, it should remain a separate timeline. Anno Domini Era A.D. 2001 *An object is unearthed. A.D. 2510 *T.C. (Transcend Christ) is adopted. Transcend Christ Era T.C. 0016 *Earth is re-named "Lost Jerusalem." T.C. 0294 *Approximately 250 years elapse as the human emigrants wander, at last reaching the M24 Archer Constellation, where they deploy ships in order to discover possible Planets to reside on. A new planet becomes the promised land and is named Neo Jerusalem. T.C. 0295 *The Galaxy Federation Government relocates its capital to Neo Jerusalem, which becomes the Federation's first Prime Star. The people elect the first President of the Federation and journey back into the abyss of space to find more planets to settle upon. T.C. 4743 (Era of interstellar war) * Due to the efforts of 'other' archaeologists, at last an artifact from the former Lost Jerusalem's time, "MAM" (abnormal magnetic matter) and Pilgrim Fleet as they are called are found (it is thought) in the storeroom of a museum ship that is part of a wandering religious sect's fleet. T.C. 4744 * After 5000 years, analysis of MAM begins once more. T.C. 4750 * As a result of MAM analysis, the theory of phenomenon phase shift is born. T.C. 4751 * All the research groups attempt to master this, using MAM as its core, so as to turn suppositional theory into proven fact. Project Zohar commences. T.C. 4752 * Strife in the region intensifies. T.C. 4765 * Due to an accident (the cause of which is unknown), Project Zohar causes the destruction of a planet. MAM is found floating in the nearby region and recovered. T.C. 4766 *With the controlling system Kadomony, the completion of Project Zohar seems imminent. At the center of this is Kadonomy, which has as its central core the protocol center, Persona, and, like the inner workings of the Zohar, its processes are unknown. During this time, interstellar war appears to be reaching its climax, and in the midst of all this, System-Deus is completed. T.C. 4767 *During a series of experiments on both systems in NGC 6744, three months after the Zohar is made Deus' main power source, construction of space station in stationary orbit is begun at Michtam 04, which is undergoing colonization and terraformin. That year, during a series of experiments, an accident occurs in which both systems run out of control for unknown reasons. The rampaging Deus begins to invade the nearby colony at Michtam. Unnumbered casualties result. The military, fearing Deus' overwhelming fighting power, finally manages to subdue it at the cost of many lives and place it in suspended animation. Afterwards, Deus is dismantled into its various cores and sealed. For the sake of the official investigation into the accident that caused it to go out of control for further planning, the super space cruiser, the Eldridge is requisitioned. Deus is loaded on board for transferal to another planet. At this time, the Eldridge takes takes on the workers and survivors from the nearby planet (about 1.2 million people) as refugee passengers. *While in suspended animation, Deus suddenly activates during the transfer. The sealed Zohar separates from Deus, hacks into the Eldridge's mainframe (artificial intelligence Raziel) and takes over. Activating space displacement mode, Deus, for unknown reasons, suddenly plots a course to take the Eldridge to the "Main Planet" (Lost Jerusalem). Temporarly given position as the Eldridge's Captain by the Technology Research Headquarters as a special assignment eradication, Special Corps Colonel Shigeyoshi Inoue makes the decision to abandon the Eldridge, and devises a plan to use the central ship's bolt system to stop Deus. However, when it takes over the ship's explosive plug, this task becomes impossible. The crew and passengers on the ship attempt to evacuate the from the Eldridge, but are unsuccessful as Deus completely takes over the ship's weapon systems and shoots down all departing spacecraft. Knowing that it is now impossible to save either the Eldridge or the passengers, Captain Inoue makes one last attempt to destroy Deus, in order to prevent it from reaching Lost Jerusalem or wreaking havoc upon the rest of the galaxy. He uses a manual override to destroy central Spinal Shaft fusion bolt in order to take the Eldridge out of space displacement mode, and in essence the loss of the Spinal Shaft causes the Eldridge to lose the ability to maintain mass balance, and Shortly thereafter, it is caught by a nearby planet's gravity, and plunges into the atmosphere. Due to the effects of the gravity, the main body of the Eldridge begins to break up. Nearly all the blocks are destroyed by the friction of the atmosphere, and the sudden impact with the surface causes a great release of energy. Only the block with emergency navigational ability is able to soften the landing. The Eldridge is able to escape complete destruction, but the only survivor is Abel. The central part of the ship's body, where Deus is stored, falls to the center of the ocean of the planet and sinks to the ocean floor. The Zohar's body falls at peak speeds of many kilometers per second. Immediately after, governing system Kadoomony separates itself from the Zohar's main body, landing softly on the coast of a continent. Est. Calendar 0000 *System HAWWA activates and separates from the protocol Persona's base program, Elehayym. The Planet's first sentient beings are born, System HAWWA forms the founders of humanity, Cain and the 12 people of Gazel from Animus, parts of Kadomony. Elehaym and Miang split from the manager, System HAWWA. The plan to reconstruct the enormous Deus System (in reality, the Zohar) begins. The Eldridge's only survivor, the boy Abel (at this time, seven years old), meets the newly separated Elehaym. Cain and hte others, making use of Kadomony's functions, begin to produce the prototype of different species (human beings). Those lifeforms that are called humans rapidly increase and an exponential rate for a short period of time, however the pace of this slows down shortly thereafter. 0010 * Cain begins to be worshiped as the advent of God among the people. Abel and Elhaym, now lovers, rebel against this worship, becoming a hindrance to Cain. 0011 * Cain plans to eradicate the foreigner, Abel. Elehaym dies while protecting Abel. Miang observes this in silence 6000s *In a period of 6000 years, the humans that were created to eventually reconstruct Deus advance to the point where they establish a civilization similar to any that could be found on Earth before humanity migrated into space. Among these advancements are the development of nuclear weapons. In spite of this level of advancement, however, the humans of this time seem to live under a strict religious law (likely a means of control set up by the Gazel Ministry) and have a very short average life expectancy of 30 years old. 6053 *Twin sisters awaken as Miang (M0661 and M0612) 6055 *Kim Kasim is born, the first known reincarnation of Abel. *Elehaym is born, the first known reincarnation of the original Elehaym. 6071 *Kim enters medical school at Federal University. 9088 9164 9226 9301 9440 9453 9457 9458 9465 9469 9475 9481 9482 9483 9486 9488 9490 9493 9495 9496 9497 9499 * Lacan blamed himself for Sophia's death during the Shevat-Solaris War and, with the help of Miang, became Grahf and sought to destroy the world. Although defeated, he and Miang have transmigrated their minds into other humans since. 9500 9501 9502 9505 9506 9510 9511 9513 9698 9701 9715 9965 9969 9970 9975 * Unable to locate the current incarnation of the Contact, Miang cooperates with Krelian to clone an artificial Contact using Emperor Cain's DNA. The clone, which would later become Kahran Ramsus, gains awareness before even being born and develops an inferiority complex soon thereafter. 9978 * Jesiah enters Jugend Military Academy. 9979 * Because of the Ethos Church's doctors, Rico's mother Anne is overwhelmed and dies from a wasting illness. 9981 * Fei is born. * Elly is born. * Bart is born. * Sigurd's mother Shalimar dies. At the funeral, Sigurd sees his father Edbart IV for the first time. Afterwards, he enters the Aveh palace as the Heir's appointed Guardian. 9982 * Due to a germ experiment at a Soylent facility, a plague breaks out in Solaris' Third-Class citizen level. Hyuga Ricdeau is poisoned. 9983 * Margie is born. * Billy is born. * Sigurd is kidnapped as a Solaris test subject. 9985 * Miang awakens in Karen Wong, Fei Fong Wong's mother, and uses her new position to conduct battery after battery of torturous experiments on Fei while his father is away, resulting in the inadvertent creation of Id. * Miang stands by passively while Grahf attacks Khan Wong, triggering a spontaneous release of Fei's power. Karen regains control momentarily, long enough to throw herself in front of her son to save his life, and is mortally wounded in the process. Fei recedes into the "coward" personality, shielding himself by displacing the tragedy and horror of these events onto his alter-ego, Id, who remains the dominant personality for the rest of his teenage years under Grahf's destructive tutelage. * Miang reawakens in a new host body who is 26-years-old, and begins to court Kahran Ramsus in order to gain power within the Gebler faction on Solaris. 9986 * Maria is born to father Nikolai Balthasar and mother Claudia Balthasar. * The Elements are started. Jessie, Ramsus, Citan and Sigurd take positions. 9987 * Minister Shakhan cooks up a coup d'état. Bart and Margie are locked away. * After a month, Sigurd escapes out of Solaris. After coordinating with Maison, he rescues Bart and Margie. 9990 *Before accepting a position as a Gebler commander, Jessie flees with his family from Solaris. *At the end of the year, Claudia Balthasar dies. *Due to her grandfather Balthasar, Maria escapes Solaris riding on Seibzehn. 9991 * Rico becomes Battling King. 9992 * Citan takes the post as director of strategy for the third invasion of Shevat. * Jessie enters the surface gorilla Corps led by Gaspar. * Primera Black is born. 9993 *Jessie runs and disappears from his family's place. *Elru is totally subdued by Solaris. *At the end of the year, Margie becomes the Nisan Mother. 9994 * Elly enters Jugend Military Academy. * Citan marries Yui and Midori is born. * At the end of the year, Jessie meets Shevat's engineer, Joshua Blanche. After Joshua's death, Jessie has plastic surgery. 9995 * Bart's Gear Brigandier is completed. Decorated in first battle. * Due to a Reaper/Wel attack, Racquel Black dies. * At Isaac Stone's urging, Billy enters the Ethos Church monastery. 9996 * Khan Wong fights Grahf again. He bears the wounded Fei to Lahan. * According to a secret directive from Emperor Cain, Solarian Hyuga Ricdeau goes to the surface and takes the name "Citan Uzuki". After that, joining his family in Shevat, he moves with them to Lahan Village. * Maria goes with Balthasar to Shevat. 9997 * Due to a slave generator accident, Bart and Sigurd lose their left eyes and wear an eyepatch. * At the end of the year, Jessie Black returns to Billy. 9998 * Due to an overdose of Drive, Elly heavily wounds her fellow classmates. * Erich Van Houten accepts the post of Soylent System director. * Billy becomes an official Etone and opens the orphanage. 9999 * Events of Xenogears. Category:Xenogears